Creation Station/e-Reader
The e-Reader was a physical attachment for the Game Boy Advance released in 2002. Four sets of cards were available for use in Animal Crossing, and several more were released for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. In Japan, a second build called the e-Reader + allowed for multiplayer capabilities. Due to low sales, it was discontinued outside of Japan, and was later discontinued in Japan at the end of the Game Boy Advance's lifespan. Because of this, some card are exclusive to Japan. The e-Reader is a playable character in Creation Station. It uses a unique playstyle that utilizes the e-Reader cards. Attributes In terms of stats, the e-Reader is a very small lightweight. It has average mobility and jump height. What separates the e-Reader from the other characters is that it can use cards to either increase its power, hinder its opponents, or cause some havoc on the stage. It can be very useful for strategy and mindgames. The following lists the possible cards: * Fire Flower: Increases the e-Reader's attack power. * Cape Feather: Allows the e-Reader to jump twice more in midair. * Super Mushroom: Turns the e-Reader giant. * Frog Suit: Allows the e-Reader to jump higher. * Hammer Bro. Suit: Makes hammers rain on the stage, which damage opponents. * Tanooki Suit: Makes the e-Raeder immune to all damage for a few seconds. * P-Wing: Summons a P-Wing, which will attempt to grab an opponent and drag them through the upper blast line. * Orange Switch: Fireballs rain onto the stage, damaging opponents. * 1-Up Mushroom: Makes opponents shrink. * Wild Ride in the Sky: Bullet Bills begin shooting from the blast zones, damaging opponents. * Armored Airship: An airship appears in the background and fires cannonballs at opponents. * Swinging Bars of Doom: Fire Bars appear on the stage, which damage opponents. However though, it does have some drawbacks. Because it is lightweight, the e-Reader can easily be launched by opponents, especially ones with powerful attacks. Its attacks are also an issue, as they deal little damage against opponents unless a card is used. Special Moveset * Neutral Special - e-Card: A randomized card appears and the e-Reader scans it. Depending on the card that is summoned, the effects can benefit e-Reader, hinder opponents, or cause havoc on the stage. The cards are randomized, though no one card can be used again until they are all used. ** Double e-Card: The e-Reader scans two cards at once, though their abilities are less effective ** Power e-Card: The e-Reader takes more time to scan the card and the effect lasts a shorter time, though the provided abilities are more effective. * Side Special - e-Charge: The e-Reader builds up electric energy and releases it, launching it forward. It can be charged to travel farther and deal more damage. ** Shocking e-Charge: Hits opponents multiple times before launching them. Takes less time to charge, but deals less damage. ** Hard e-Charge: Takes longer to charge, but travels farther and goes through opponents. * Up Special - Boost Block: A Boost Block appears under the e-Reader. It then jumps forward, gaining some height and horizontal distance. ** Boost Jump: Sacrifices horizontal distance for more vertical distance. ** Boost Block Rush: Damages opponents while the e-Reader is using the Boost Block, but less distance is gained. * Down Special - Game Boy Advance SP: A Game Boy Advance SP appears and positions itself in front of the e-Raeder. By charging, the e-Reader can keep it open and deal more damage at the cost of damaging itself. When the button is let go, the Game Boy Advance SP closes, damaging opponents in range. ** Nintendo DS: A Nintendo DS is used, which provides the e-Reader super armor while charging at the expense of less damage and damaging itself faster. ** Nintendo 3DS: A Nintendo 3DS is used, which deals more damage at the expense of taking longer to fully charge. Hyper Moveset * Neutral Hyper - Game Boy Camera: The Game Boy Camera appears and places itself in front of the e-Reader. It takes a picture, stunning any opponents facing it. ** Ultraviolet Camera: The Game Boy Camera damages opponents and launches them instead of stunning them. ** Blinding Camera: The Game Boy Camera has a larger range, but takes longer to take a picture. * Side Hyper - Ice Block: The e-Reader scans a card with an Ice Block on it, and an Ice Block appears in front of it. The e-Reader pushes it, which will make it slide across the ground, damaging opponents. ** Bombastic Ice Block: The Ice Block explodes on impact, but travels slower. ** Frostbite Ice Block: The Ice Block has a chance of freezing opponents, but deals less damage. * Up Hyper - e-Propel: The e-Reader shoots cards below itself, propelling it upward. By tapping the button more times, the e-Reader can fire more cards, and up to four can be shot. The cards act as projectiles. ** e-Cut: The cards deal more damage, but grant the e-Reader less height. ** e-Bounce: The e-Reader itself damages opponents rather than the cards. * Down Hyper - e-Party: The e-Reader scans a Wario's Bluff card, which summons Wario who drives the Wario Car forward into opponents. ** Burying e-Party: Wario will bury opponents into the ground as he drives, but does not go as fast. ** Speeding e-Party: Wario travels much faster, but at the expense of less damage. Other * Final Smash - e-Coins: The e-Reader summons a bunch of cards and scans them all, causing the e-Coins to appear. The will circle above the e-Reader and fire a combined plasma beam downward, which is reflected by a Game Boy Advance screen towards opponents. The beam can be angled up and down, and it hits multiple times. The e-Coins fire a final blast that launches opponents before disappearing. Category:Creation Station Category:Playable Characters